The Taxidermist
by BlushieKitty
Summary: This was a nightmare that I had...I can't even explain it because it still sends me chills. Please read and tell me what you think.


It was late in the afternoon out in the countryside of Madera, California where a small emerald green Saturn drove upon the paved yet pothole filled road. On the driver side was a male with brown hair, light blue eyes and a pale peach complexion. He wore a black ACDC band tee with a pair of camouflage pants and combat boots. Looking at the corner of his eye, he looks at the love of his life, noticing how depressed she appeared. The female had short black hair with purple bangs, teal eyes and pale complexioned skin. She wore an all black attire with a silver key necklace as an accessory, showing her mourn to someone she show love and care for the longest time. She held a box in her lap, inside it contained a dead black cat which had a white spot upon it's chest.

A tear stream down her cheek, only to feel a light pat upon her head by the love of her life. She slowly looked at him as the male continued to focus on driving, looking at her quickly a few times before speaking with sincerity.

"Don't cry Amy. Just remember that he's no longer suffering." he spoke before making a turn into a dirt road.

"Suffer? Suffer from what?! HE WASN'T ILL OR HURT! HOW WOULD HE BE SUFFERING?!" she snapped only to bow her head, letting more tears to flow, "I'm sorry, Robert...I just can't believe that Shadow's gone..."

"I know hun...you're not the only one in disbelief." he spoke before coming to a stop, looking forward as he continued to speak, "Well...here we are."

She looked ahead, only to see a shacked up wooden building with a white and black sign which said 'Dexter's Taxidermy'. She blinked a few times before looking over at him with a slight bewildered look, "I thought you said that we're going to bury him out on the countryside?"

"True...that's what I did say...but seeing as how much we both loved Shadow...I figured we could at least make him into a stuffed statue of some sort." he answered looking right back at her.

'You've got to be kidding me... has he been smoking crack?' she thought deep within her mind before shaking her head, "I still think that his body should be one with nature, not with civilization. Do you want my friends and family thinking that I'm that much of a weirdo?"

"Please...explain to me what things that you've done that aren't weird." he stated, trying to make a point.

She sighed with disgust as she unstrapped the seat belt, opening the car door and got out with the box. Once she closed the door, she lowered a bit and looked at him, "Fine you win. Let's go and get this over with." she paused as she straightened herself looking down at the box as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Shadow..."

Robert got out of the car and walked with Amy, hand by hand, into the taxidermy place. Inside, all of the walls and the floors, except a small strip of a walkway, was filled with stuffed dead animals. Amy's eyes looking around, getting slight chills from the place before handing the box to Robert to let him take to the desk. Something had caught her eye, a stuffed black grizzly bear who was in the usual attack mode with it's mouth wide open. She tilted her head a bit with curiosity as she walked towards it, slowly raising and extending her hand to touch it's teeth. Only a few inches away, she felt a large grasp of a masculine hand upon her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her skin and quickly turned around. In front of her was a heavyset male with a bald head, brown eyes and tan skin. He had a bushy beard and was wearing his company white shirt with a pair of grey sweat pants and a pair of brown sandals.

"Please, don't touch the merchandise." spoke the male, giving her a soft but creepy smile.

"R-Right..." she spoke in a nervous stutter, "M-My apologies, sir."

"Just call me, Dex." spoke the heavyset male as he walked over to his desk and took a quick look at Robert, "So how may I help you today, young couple?"

Robert placed the box upon the surface of the desk, speaking out in a soft and yet shy tone, "Umm...this is our cat...he died under our bed this morning." as he was speaking, Dexter was peaking over Robert's shoulder, eying at Amy before continuing to listen, "So...we thought that you would be kind enough to stuff our cat so we can take him back home?"

Dexter's eyes slowly directed towards Robert as he spoke with another creepy smile, "That wouldn't be a problem though it'll take awhile, most likely a week."

Robert lightly smiled, looking at Amy as he spoke, "Did you hear that, hun? We'll be able to take him back home within a week."

"Sounds great..." she nervously chuckled as she slightly smiled.

Robert left the desk and walked towards her, placing a kiss upon her lips and spoke, "I'm going to call my mom and tell her what's been going on."

"All right...you just do that." she spoke softly after kissing back, "Just don't trip over yourself...I know how you are when you talk on the phone."

Robert chuckled as he nodded, "Right."

He left the building, leaving her with Dexter as Amy looked around, seeing every stuffed animal from bears, wolves and there was even an elk. Her heart began to race while feeling an unpleasant aura as she turned around, only to come face to face with Dexter once again. She gasped out in shock while placing her hand on her chest trying to calm down before snapping, "Would you quit doing that?"

"You..." he spoke in a whole different tone, his eyes narrowed down to looking more evil, "...I have a job for you..."

She lightly gulped as she tried to step back, only to lightly trip over a stuffed beaver, "A-And that would be?"

A dark chuckle emerged from his lips as he spoke in more of a sinister tone, "I want you...to kill ten people you hold dear within a week...if you don't... I'll be visiting your home, killing everyone in that household and harvest your organs while you're still alive."

Her eyes widened as she was about to speak, only to hear Robert come walking back into the building and looked at her, gesturing her to step outside, "Let's go. Dinner's waiting, tonight we're having your favorite...Sushi. Mom thought it would cheer you up."

She nervously giggled as she nodded, "Yeah... it did cheer me up a bit."

She walked around Dexter, trying to exit the building when she heard Dexter's eerie voice whispering in her right ear, "One week..."

A light shiver ran down her spine as she quickly exited the building, having Dexter's words linger deep within her mind while driving back home. It appeared to be a two hour drive home, due to traffic, as they finally pulled up onto their driveway in front of a completely white house with a rose bush in front of a window. Amy couldn't help but immediately getting out of the car and ran into the house, heading into their room before slamming the door. Robert walked into the home, all casually, thinking that Amy ran into the home to get some sushi, only to find his mother, a blonde hair female with blue eyes and lightly tanned skin who's wearing a light blue tank top and grey shorts, and father, black hair male with brown eyes and pale complexioned skin who wore a white tank top with a pair of black slacks and sandals. He headed into their bedroom, finding Amy resting in their bed in fetal position, shaking uncontrollably. He went to place a hand upon her shoulder when she quickly snapped and slapped him across the face.

"Ugh...WHAT THE HELL?!" Robert yelled, holding his face while feeling the impact of the slap.

She couldn't help but cry out, covering her mouth as she spoke in a scared tone, "I'm sorry... I'm so so so sorry..."

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked trying to comfort her.

"It's nothing..." she answered within her cries, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You're lying to me..." he said, trying to get her to face him, "What's wrong?"

"I Said nothing is wrong...PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled before crying hardily again, "I just miss Shadow..."

Robert just shook his head, sighing before walking out the door heading into the kitchen to get some sushi. Amy went back into fetal position, slowly stopped crying while hearing Dexter's voice repeating into her head:

'One week... One week... I want you to kill ten people you hold most dear in one week... one week... if you don't...'

:She couldn't help but scream out horrifically, capturing attention from everyone in the household but, with Robert's help, he calmed his parents down by explaining her mourn for her loving cat.

* * *

Three days have passed and Amy is literally on edge, her hair was all over the place, her eyes red and bloodshot and her clothes were the same clothes she wore three days ago. Her heart continued to race while looking at the posts on Facebook, seeing everyone questioning about her rarely being on.

'Where is my wifey, she hasn't been on lately and I miss her' posted Sidni.

'What happened to Amy? It's like she's no longer with us and it scares me. ; ^ ;' posted Bri.

'If Amy was on right now, I don't think she be the same old Amy we once knew. Something in the air just doesn't feel right.' Posted Tish.

'Where can my daughter be? She hasn't called me in a few days. I hope she's all right.' posted her father.

'Where's my sista from anotha mista? She promised to talk to me a few days ago?!' posted Sarah.

All she could do was sat there, appearing offline to others while rocking in her chair back and forth. Tears continue to stream down her face before launching off her chair and headed straight to the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door and kneel in front of the toilet, spewing out into the bowl and leaned against the wall. Robert slowly opened the door and looked at the love of his life, noticing how much of a wreck she turned out to be in the matter of three days. He kneel in front of her and asked in a soft yet concerned tone, "Are you okay, hun..? You can tell me anything."

She looked at him, hearing his words but instead of speaking out the truth, she kept the truth to herself remaining silent throughout the whole comfort session. Robert just sighed and stood back up, slowly turning his back towards her and headed back out the door, not saying a word. She just sat there, looking up at the ceiling, trying to calm down but still having Dexter's words repeat in her head:

'One week... one week... I want you to kill ten people you hold most dear in one week...one week...if you don't...'

She then curled into a ball in the middle of the bathroom floor, crying again as she spoke out in a soft tone, "I can't...I can't do that...you sick bastard...why ask me to do such a thing...why...I would do anything but that..."

Suddenly the bathroom lights began to flicker rapidly before just shutting off, causing her eyes to widened in shock. Her heart beating even faster than before, slowly raising her head to find Dexter standing before her. She screamed out horrifically, backing away from him by crawling into the bathtub and closing the glass sliding door. Dexter shattered the glass door, letting glass shards fly everywhere, cutting some Amy's skin. Brutally, Dexter grasped onto Amy's neck, raising her up and pinning her to the wall, looking directly into her eyes.

A low growl emerged from his throat as he spoke in a rather demonic tone, "Anything...? You would do anything but kill the ones you hold dear. WELL?!"

She winced as she looked at him, tears streaming down her face as she nodded, trying to speak while being choked, "A-Anything...I'll even be your slave...just don't kill my love...please don't..."

Dexter couldn't help but laugh, applying pressure around her neck, choking her more before speaking, "Kind of too late to make that deal... although...I'm sure we can make an arrangement..." he paused, growling while having his finger traced along her stomach, "If you're going to be my slave...you're going to sacrifice something that you hold dear."

Before she could even questioned on what he meant, he plunged his hand into her stomach, causing her to hyperventilate rather than scream. Blood gushing everywhere, darkly coating his hand while ripping out a fetus, only to still be in the first slowly into the second trimester. He then let go of her neck, letting her fall into the bathtub while still holding the fetus in his hand. She coughed and screamed in pain, blood continuing to run out from her body as her eyes looked over at Dexter. Her vision began to fade as she watched him eat her unborn child, causing her to scream out more before, with his quick action, he knocked her out with the remains of the glass door.


End file.
